supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Langbroek Kids: a life retrospective before, during and after Jo Frost's first visit
Introduction This story is a life retrospective of Kristin, Leanne, Helen, Haley, Bridie, Manu, Leighton, Teddy, Sherman and Bryce and Kristin's daughter Shelby. This story will take place before identical twin sisters Marley and Marley are adopted from New Zealand. If you want, you can help me edit it! Part 1: Teddy, Sherman and Bryce Langbroek the reformation Part 2: Leighton Part 3: Manu Part 4: Bridie Part 5: Haley Part 6: Helen Part 7: Leanne Part 8: Kristin Part 9: Shelby Now this is my story. Part 1 - Teddy, Sherman and Bryce Langbroek: The Reformation Identical triplet brothers Theodore Martin, Sherman Glenn and Bryce Shermie Langbroek are all born in December 8, 2007 in Columbia, South Carolina to Serghei and Alicia Langbroek when their mother was 36 and their father was 45. At age 1, they had a Little Einsteins-themed birthday party with special guest appearances from At age 2, At age 3, they were absolute bullies. They menaced everyone in this family by teasing their father Serghei for being obnoxious, their mother Alicia for being overweight, their 20-year-old sister Kristin for wearing glasses, their 15-year-old sister Leanne for having Cerebral Palsy, their 13-year-old sister Helen for losing all her hair due to cancer, their 12-year-old sister Haley for having an apple-shaped birthmark, their 10-year-old brother Bridie for having buck teeth, their 7-year-old sister Manu for being autistic, their 4-year-old sister Leighton for having asthma and their 1 1/2-year-old niece Shelby for having red hair and freckles. They also got kicked out of 20 daycares and they all work together as a team for doing a lot of things that are not acceptable. They each received nothing but coal in their stockings in Christmas 2010. They continue to act odder than anyone around the clock and they ruin holidays. However, the boys eventually became well behaved in the year 2011. At age 4, they began to become school age children. They had a Handy Manny-themed party with Manny being a special guest. At age 5, they started kindergarten, and their birthday party idea was Barney and Friends-themed with Barney himself making a guest appearance. At age 6, they entered first grade. By that point, they have matured. They had a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-themed party. At age 7, they moved on to second grade. They had a Rolie Polie Olie-themed birthday party with special Olie and Zowie Polie. Part 2 - Leighton Leighton Nicole Langbroek was born to Serghei and Alicia Langbroek in November 3, 2006. At the age of 20 months, she was diagnosed with asthma. At age 1, she had a Dr. Suess themed party, with guest appearance from The Cat in The Hat. At age 2, she had a Sesame Street themed birthday party with special guests Elmo and Zoe At age 3, she has a Dora the Explorer themed birthday party with Dora herself along with Diego making a guest appearance. At age 4, her birthday party was held at Build-a-Bear Workshop. But her birthday was ruined courtesy of her little brothers, because they pulled off the heads of the stuffed animals and pulled the fire alarm, activating the fire sprinklers. At age 5, her birthday party was Disney Prinecss themed and the special guests were Ariel, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White and Tiana. At age 6, her birthday party was High School Musical themed. Part 3 - Manu Manuela "Manu" Ada Langbroek was born in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia on March 2, 2004. At the age of 12 months, she was placed into foster care after being abandoned by her biological parents. At the age of months, Serghei and Alicia adopted Manu and they introduced her to her biological brother Bridie. At age 1, she had a Pink Mod themed birthday party. At age 2, Serghei and Alicia found out that Manu was diagnosed with autism. At age 7, one month before Jo Frost's first visit, her birthday, which was a Koala-themed party, was ruined because Teddy played a really mean trick and Sherman and Bryce helped him out. Part 4 - Bridie Bridie Matthew Langbroek was born in Sydney, Australia on October 19, 2001. When he was 3 months old, he was placed into foster care after being abandoned by his biological parents. He is the biological brother of Manu. At the age of months, Serghei and Alicia adopted him. At age 1, he had a Little Dino themed birthday party. Part 5 - Haley Haley Anne Langbroek was born with an apple-shaped birthmark on July 16, 1999 when her mother was 27 and her father was 37. Part 6 - Helen Helen Carly Langbroek was born in August 3, 1998. Alicia was 26 by that time while Sergei was 36. At age 1, she had the ABC's themed birthday party At age 2, she had a Sesame Street themed birthday party with special guests At age 3, she had a Dora the Explorer themed birthday party with guest appearances from Dora herself, Boots the Monkey and Swiper the Fox. At age 4, she and her extended Langbroek family and her friends from preschool along with their families and her preschool teacher went to Walt Disney World to celebrate her birthday. The characters from Walt Disney World who came to her birthday party at Walt Disney World were Lilo, Stitch, Mickey Mouse, Pinocchio, Woody, Alice, Captain Hook, Buzz Lightyear, Pluto, Snow White, Daisy Duck, Wendy Darling, Donald Duck, Peter Pan, Goofy, Chip 'n' Dale, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, too. Part 7 - Leanne Leanne Rebecca Langbroek was born with severe Cerebral Palsy on March 11, 1996 when her mother was 24 and her father was 33. At age 1, she has a Baby Pink Panther themed birthday party. Part 8 - Kristin On February 10, 1991, 19-year-old Alicia and 28-year-old Serghei welcomed their first child Kristin Grace into the world. Part 9 - Shelby On February 6, 2009, 37-year-old Alicia and 47-year-old Serghei have become grandparents for the very first time! Their eldest daughter Kristin introduced them to her baby girl named Shelby Felicia. Category:Fanfics